


Kohaku's Fundoshi

by TheGoodMadame



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fundoshi, Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Requested by a reader on FanFiction.net. The request wanted Kohaku casually in a fundoshi.





	Kohaku's Fundoshi

"Kohaku." Kanna's quiet voice came from somewhere to his left.

"Kanna." Kohaku retorted with attitude.

"Lord Naraku needs you to do your chores." She stated ignoring the attitude of the boy.

Kohaku groaned as he rose from the hot spring, wearing only his fundoshi, and looked at Kanna. His chest ached as a long gash ran across his left shoulder to his right hip. He looked at her with a frown. He knew the chore that Naraku wanted him to do and he refused to do it. Naraku had ordered him to attack Inuyasha's group, the same group his sister Sango traveled with, and ever since regaining some control back over himself, he couldn't hurt his sister.

"Tell Lord Naraku this injury needs the time to heal, I won't be able to do any chores that he requires until I'm fixed up. Kagura is free so send her in my place for the chores," Kohaku said as he looked down at Kanna.

"He won't like that," Kanna said bluntly.

Kohaku really didn't care what Naraku would or would not like. He was not the same mindless puppet anymore and he never would be again, so that bastard could rot for all he cared. Of course, he would never directly speak this to him since he was keeping him alive with the jewel shard and this gave him more time to see his sister. Kanna left the hot spring where he rested allowing Kohaku to relax once more. He would hear from Naraku later undoubtedly but for now, he just needed to rest and unwind from the near-fatal battle with that wolf Kouga. He couldn't take any more chances when fighting, especially not with his dominant hand being weakened by the wound across his chest.

He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the rocks of the hot spring's edge. He felt his muscles relax and he sighed with relief as the warmth of the water washed over his near-naked body. If it wasn't for the fundoshi that he wore he would've been completely naked, not like Kanna or the rest haven't already seen him so, but he preferred to be clothed around the girls. Even if not completely. He dozed off as he laid there and eventually fell into a peaceful nap.


End file.
